Poco Tiempo
by D-Noire
Summary: Por cosas del destino Marinette conoce a Luka. Ambos se llevan realmente bien, se comprenden y se quieren mucho. Marinette comienza a ver a Luka con otros ojos, aunque lo que ella desconoce es que nada es eterno.
1. Un domingo no aburrido

Marinette se encontraba sola atendiendo la panadería perteneciente a su familia.

Era un día Domingo, y aparentemente no había muchas personas en París. Por lo que tenía el lugar para ella sola.

Podría aprovechar el tiempo haciendo tareas, pero no tenía ninguna pendiente. También podría diseñar algo, pero había dejado su cuaderno de bocetos arriba. Y no quería subir para buscarlo.

—Quizás podrías cocinar algo —le aconsejó Tikki.

—No veo sentido, no hay mucho movimiento en las calles hoy —respondió Marinette —. ¿Crees que debamos vigilar las calles? Ya sabes, patrullar siendo Ladybug.

—Creo que mereces descansar.

Marinette se quedó detrás del mostrador pensando. Alya tenía que cuidar a sus hermanitas hoy. Nino tenía un evento como DJ y de Adrien no sabía nada.

Sin tener alguna otra idea, comenzó a cantar. Estaba muy concentrada en ello, ya que le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le resultaba realmente relajante.

—Vaya, sí que tienes una linda voz.

Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz proveniente de la nada. Terminó en el suelo, aunque de un salto se levantó y vio a un joven de cabello celeste.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —él se disculpó rápidamente.

—No es nada. Solo estaba concentrada, lo siento. Se supone que debería estar atendiendo la panaderia, pero como te darás cuenta... ¡no hay nadie! —se golpeó en la frente al darse cuenta de su error —, mejor dicho: no había nadie. Ahora estás tú. Y bueno, también yo. Pero como soy la dueña... creo que no cuento. ¡Oh, no! Los dueños son mis padres y...

Las risas del joven hicieron que ella se detuviera. Se sonrojo un poco. Siempre que se ponía nerviosa hablaba excesivamente, como en ese momento.

—La verdad es que estaba buscando la panaderia Dupain-Cheng y me sorprende que todos los Parisinos conozcan éste lugar —dijo él chico sonriente —. Es muy linda, muy llamativa.

Marinette se sintió un poco menos torpe. Aunque al observar atentamente al muchacho se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía. Eso era raro, normalmente ella conocía a la mayoría de los Parisinos, ya que la panadería era una de las mejores de todo París.

Él observaba todo. Cada dulce se veía más delicioso que el anterior, cada pan tenía un aspecto muy lindo y todo estaba tan ordenado. Era un lugar muy bonito, con razón era tan conocido.

—Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, y normalmente conozco a la mayoría de los Parisinos.

—Sucede que nací aquí, pero cuando era pequeño me fui a vivir a Italia. Desde que cumplí los dieciocho años he estado recorriendo algunos lugares del mundo —respondió él.

—Eso explica porque no te conocía —Marinette sonrió. Él chico sonaba como alguien realmente interesante —. Como eres nuevo aquí, te daré una demostración del pastel más rico de París. Justamente hoy en la tarde preparé uno de manjar. Es para la familia, pero no se enojaran porque comamos un poco.

—No quiero causar molestias.

—Para nada.

Marinette se dirigió a la cocina del restaurante, estando a solas Tikki salió de su bolso.

—Te dije que mereces relajarte —la felicitó —. Es bueno que hagas nuevos amigos.

Marinette sacó algunas galletas y se las entregó a Tikki. Dejándolas sobre la mesa. Ella se sentó y comenzó a comer poco a poco.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y después subir a mi habitación a dormir un rato, si sucede algún problema te iré a buscar. Los kwamis también merecen descansar —la azabache acarició la cabeza de su amiga, la cual solo rió.

Cortó dos pedazos de pastel, y aparte de eso llevó un té. Todo en una bandeja.

Apenas salió de la cocina, él chico la ayudó y ambos se sentaron en una mesa.

—No era necesario que hicieras todo esto.

—¿Es broma? La verdad es que me gustaría escuchar un poco sobre tus viajes por el mundo.

Él chico sonrió, normalmente nadie le preguntaba sobre sus experiencias. Hablar de ello le encantaba.

—El primer lugar al cual viajé fue a Italia, de pequeño. Me fui junto a mi abuela. Ella me ayudó con mi pasión, la música. He estado tomando clases desde muy niño. Gracias a eso, ahora he podido viajar —comentó —. No es que sea conocido. Pero creo que la música es algo que puede abrir muchas oportunidades, o ayudarte a conocer nuevas amistades. Ya que si hay algo que todos tenemos en común es eso: la música.

—Eres muy profundo.

—Supongo que es parte de mi esencia. Gracias —él tomó un poco de su té —. Durante un tiempo visité Suiza. La verdad es que algún día quisiera poder llegar a Estados Unidos con mi música.

—Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo.

Él río un poco.

—No me conoces y ya me estas adulando, vaya, muchas gracias.

—Solo lo hago porque se nota que eres un chico que persigue sus sueños, eso es importante. Si sigues siendo tan constante, algún día lo lograrás.

—Tú sí que eres toda una melodía. Te imaginó con altos y bajos, y un poco de graves. Melodías que cambian cada vez más —con sus manos tocó un tipo de melodía que variaba a cada secuencia. Ella solo observó en silencio —. Analizó a las personas en pase a la música.

—Y yo en base a los ojos —Marinette lo observó fijamente, se centró en su iris celestina. Entonces, sonrió —. Veo unos ojos que buscan algo, brillan en búsqueda de algo especial. Pero al mismo tiempo, tienen una mancha, algo que los frena.

Él aplaudió y la aduló.

—Dijiste que antes vivías aquí en Francia. ¿Por eso volviste? ¿vienes a ver a tus familiares?

—No. Vine porque reuní suficiente dinero como para realizar un viaje, y porque quería volver a mis raíces. Dicen que el mejor lugar para crear, es volver a tus orígenes.

Cuando probó el pastel, la felicitó por lo delicioso que era. Esa tierna chica realmente tenía mucho talento.

—¿Recuerdas algún lugar en específico?

—No. Era muy pequeño cuando vivía aquí. Aunque... muchas personas me dijeron que hay lugares inimaginables. Hermosos, majestuosos y mágicos. Que aquí podré encontrar mucha inspiración.

—Y con la guía correcta lo harás —ella extendió su mano, él la tomó con confusión y diversión —. Hola, soy Marinette y seré tu guía turística mientras te encuentres en París. He vivido durante catorce años en Francia y conozco muchos lugares lindos, otros emblemáticos y algunos aburridos.

Él rió, pero de todas formas estrechó la mano de Marinette.

—Yo soy Luka. Tengo diecinueve años, y estoy dispuesto a conocer París junto a ti, Marinette.

De ese modo ambos sellaron el trato. Y continuaron comiendo pastel, estaban felices y no podían dejar de sonreír.

Marinette le pidió su número de celular. Pero Luka no tenía uno, como viajaba tanto, tenía que cambiar constantemente de celular. Solo le dijo dónde se estaba hospedando.

—Es algo tarde, creo que debería irme.

—¿Volverás mañana para comenzar con el recorrido?

—Claro. Vendré a la hora que tú me digas.

—Después de las cuatro estaría bien, porque mañana tengo clases.

—Es una promesa —Luka guiño el ojo y se fue. Marinette solo lo observó sonriente.

Después de todo, aquél no fue un Domingo aburrido como ella pensaba.


	2. Tarde en el parque

Marinette atendió la panadería hasta las siete de la tarde, después subió a su habitación porque aún tenía algunas tareas pendientes para el siguiente día.

Tikki flotaba por la habitación mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa galleta con chispas de chocolate, ella realmente amaba los dulces.

—¿Estás feliz por lo de mañana? —preguntó la voz de su kwami.

Marinette dejó de lado el libro de Matemáticas y observó a su compañera, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y asintió. Parecía feliz, solo que sus ojos mostraban algo de preocupación.

—Me siento un poco nerviosa —admitió la azabache —. Lo cierto es que nunca le he mostrado París a nadie, no soy buena para esas cosas —admitió nerviosa.

Tikki se posicionó frente a su compañera y le sonrió de modo alegre. ¡Ella tenía palabras de motivación!

—Marinette, ¡tú eres Ladybug! —le recordó Tikki —. Conoces cientos de lugares interesantes gracias a eso. ¿No lo recuerdas?

La azabache comenzó a recordar algunas de sus aventuras siendo Ladybug. Había hecho tanto al lado de su compañero Chat Noir. Conocían muchos lugares, desde hoteles importantes hasta centros de entretenimiento. Es cierto. Ella conocía muchos lugares.

—Tienes razón, Tikki —Marinette asintió sintiéndose complacida.

—¿Ya tienes alguna idea de lo que harán mañana? —quiso saber la kwami.

—Aún no, pero pensaré en algo —aseguró mordiéndose la lengua.

Había leído cientos de revistas antes, y bueno, gracias a ellas sabía cosas que se podían hacer con chicos. Siempre era lindo comprar algo que les gustará a ambos, como helado, pizza o quizás hamburguesas. Deberían conversar y conocerse mejor.

Mañana sería un largo día.

Por lo que pudo conocer a Luka, parecía ser simpático. Pero solo lo había visto ayer, una sola vez. La primera impresión fue buena, podrían ser grandes amigos. Pero, ¿qué hay de la segunda impresión?

Mañana podría ser un buen día o un día terrible.

Al día siguiente Marinette le comentó a Alya que había conocido a un chico que era turista, que era simpático y que quería conocer mejor París.

—¿Es lindo? —preguntó la morena.

—¡Alya! —exclamó Marinette mientras reía —. Tú tienes a Nino como novio —le recordó.

Alya rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo novio, es cierto —aceptó ella —. Pero eso no significa que no pueda tener amigos.

Marinette asintió, era un buen punto.

—¿Qué harás con él hoy? —le preguntó Alya.

—Creo que le mostraré algún lugar interesante y ya mañana podremos hablar mejor y conocer otro lugar —respondió la azabache.

Alya la codeó de modo divertido.

—¿Quieres continuar paseando con él? —preguntó en tono bromista.

—Quiero que tenga una amiga —aclaró Marinette.

A la hora de la salida Marinette prácticamente corrió a la pastelería. Habían quedado de verse a las cuatro y ella salía a esa hora del colegio, olvidó ese detalle. Aunque no se podía quejar, vivía frente al colegio.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Tikki.

—Para nada —intentó sonar segura, pero no se sentía de ese modo.

En cuanto llegó se encontró con Luka, él estaba a punto de entrar a la panadería. Apenas la vio le sonrió ampliamente.

—Llegamos al mismo tiempo —rió él.

Ella rió nerviosa y asintió.

—Pensé que utilizaban uniforme escolar —comentó Luka —. Cuando yo estudiaba era una obligación estar con el uniforme, bien peinado y portarse bien —recordó sonriente.

—No es obligación en mi colegio.

—Eso es tener suerte.

—Supongo.

Se formó un breve silencio.

—¿Quieres dejar tu mochila y después comenzamos? —preguntó Luka.

—Oh, claro, ¡gracias!

Marinette corrió a su habitación, sobre su cama dejó la mochila escolar, se vio en el espejo y después salió corriendo a encontrarse con Luka.

—Marinette, no tienes que correr —dijo él mirándola con preocupación —. Esto no es una obligación, puedes estar tranquila.

—Estoy tranquila —respondió de modo rápido. Luka la observó con preocupación y seriedad —. Lo siento, es solo que nunca he sido guía de nadie y eso me pone un poco nerviosa —admitió.

Luka le regaló una sonrisa llena de paz. Se veía adorable.

—Cada vez que viajó a un lugar me topó con distintas personas —comenzó a explicar él —. En ocasiones son desagradables y te hablan mal por ser un turista, no les gusta que invadan su país —frunció el ceño al recordar —. Pero en ocasiones son amables y se ofrecen a mostrarte el país sin siquiera saber cómo. Así eres tú.

Marinette sonrió de modo nervioso.

—Simplemente muéstrame lo que quieras, por mí estará bien —el modo en el que hablaba era tan amable, parecía ser un chico realmente agradable, bueno y compasivo.

—¿Qué te parecería ir a comer algo? —preguntó Marinette.

—Perfecto.

Hablaron un poco y decidieron que irían por helado. Había una heladería cercana, así que compraron helados en ese lugar y después se dirigieron al parque que estaba cerca.

—Aquí vengo en ocasiones con mis amigos —dijo Marinette —. Es un parque muy bonito, grande, llamativo...

—La brisa es realmente relajante —Luka extendió sus manos y dejó que el viento lo despeinará, le gustaba, era una sensación muy agradable. Se permitió reír.

—Luka, estás despeinado.

—No me importa —respondió él —. La vida es solo una.

Marinette decidió imitar a su amigo, estiró sus manos y permitió que la brisa la despeinará y le diera un abrazo. Era envolvente, era una sensación bastante agradable.

Se sentía como cuando era Ladybug y saltaba por todos los tejados de París. Fue realmente lindo.

—Hay que saber disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida —dijo Luka —. No podemos vivir preocupados de nuestro peinado o de cómo nos veremos. Solo vivimos una vez.

Eso era profundo pero realista.

—Eres tan profundo.

Luka sonrió abiertamente.

—Soy músico, creo que la profundidad forma parte de mí vida.

Músico.

La música era hermosa. Con razón Luka era profundo.

—¿Algún día podré escucharte cantar? —preguntó ella.

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado.

—¿El momento adecuado? —repitió confundida.

Luka observó el parque y se concentró en la fuente, le llamó la atención que estuviera apagada. Normalmente las fuentes tenían agua.

—En esa fuente una vez me escondí junto a un amigo —recordó Marinette hablando de modo bajo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luka interesado.

La azabache le contó todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Entonces hablaron sobre ella, sobre sus amistades y lo interesante que sonaba tener un compañero como Adrien. Marinette le contó que era compañera de la hija del Presidente.

Caminaban mediante el parque.

—Tu colegio debe ser importante.

—Es uno de los mejores colegios de París —respondió ella.

Luka le contó que como viajaba mucho, estudió en distintos colegios, nunca en uno solo. Que gracias a sus viajes no tuvo una graduación, que nunca tuvo muchos amigos.

—¿Estuviste muy solo?

—Para nada. En cada lugar he conocido a nuevas personas, tengo amigos en todo el mundo —respondió él.

A pesar de no tener una vida completamente normal, Luka parecía ser alguien muy feliz, alguien muy alegre.

Las horas habían transcurrido y la noche hizo su aparición.

—¿Te gustaría que nos veamos mañana? —preguntó Marinette.

—¿Aún no te he aburrido? —bromeó Luka. Ambos rieron —. Me gustaría —admitió.

—Pasa a la panadería de nuevo y te tendré una nueva sorpresa —aseguró ella.

—Eso suena tentador —sonrió él —. Adiós, Marinette —se despidió besando su mejilla.

Ella observó como se alejaba y no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.


End file.
